


Open Secret

by nanuk_dain



Series: Eureka Slash Manips [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, photot manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nathan have never been a secret around Eureka, never mind what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Secret

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/99180/99180_original.jpg)


End file.
